Open Your Eyes
by Bird of Fire
Summary: Lazy day musings and the stubborness of a partner can lead to unusual games. Ok, so I stink at summaries. I tried. :) Pairing inside, big ole' ball of fluff too.


DISCLAIMER:: My spelling has improved with this thing! . I don't own anything, simple as that.

Yay! I can finally post it! Another fic inspired by my friend Wind although it may not be the pairing she was envisioning... [wink] Thanks again Tracy! And also to Cheryl, my beta. Special thanks to Wind for the idea! And yes, to those who asked, I am STILL going to update Never Again. :) A few bad comments aren't going to stop me that easily. First things first though and I'm finishing my schedule (look in my bio).

Anyway, since I don't feel like it, Rochetzu do the warnings and all for me ok?

Rochi: [grumbles] Why always ME?

Well you're the only one being a lazy ass today.

Rochi: . Ah well. This fic is rated PG13 for some situations not suitable for underagers. It contains Shounen ai...

That means a boy loving boy relationship...

Rochi: ...with some lime scented air fresheners. Won't tell on the couple since it's a surprise...

But if you REALLY want to know before reading you can scroll to the A/N at the end.

Rochi: Will you quit interrupting me! You asked me so I'm doing the disclaimer. If you want to do it just say so!

......................

Rochi: That's better. Where was I?

[mumbles] Sheesh. Bossy git...

Rochi: [glares] Oh yeah, and a whole lotta fluff stuffed into a semi-short one-shot. Enough sweetness to make your teeth rot so you may want to wear a mouth guard before reading. A few cases of language so read at own risk. Summary? I don't do no stinkin' summary. Mostly a morning after fic...somewhat...decide for yourself because I really don't know WHAT it is. No freakin' plot what-so-ever. Happy BOF?

Umm....yeah...I guess. Thanks..er...Rochi.

Rochi: No problem! [walks off]

Anyway, enjoy! I was in a mood. Read and review please! I'm in no way claiming that this is a new couple, I'm just not telling who it is right away. See if you can guess. (or scroll to the end)

Oh and one-more thing, as I said since the time I joined, I don't mind flames. But only if they are justified and constructive towards improving something I have neglected to do. I don't want flames attacking my person or because you happen to not like the theme or pairing. I can't please everyone and I give ample warnings first and foremost. It's your choice to read it so if you do and don't like the pairing or whatnot I don't want to hear about it. If you come across grammatical mistakes or ideas that can improve sections of the fic, then by all means leave that in your review. I LIKE those types, not the brainless ones. Lastly, don't let first impressions fool you. I've gotten quite the habit lately with twisting my fics around a lot. So things may not always be what they appear to be. Muah hahaha! Ah hem.

Now, with that said, ONWARDS!

**Open Your Eyes**

**by: Bird of Fire**

It's morning already. I sigh, disappointed, as the sunlight shines warm on my back, peaking through the various cracks in the blinds. Why does it have to be morning already? I was having the best dream! If only it were real... My eyes still closed, I reach hesitantly out in front of me, almost hopeful...

...and pull back quickly as my hand suddenly brushes something warm. Wait a minute. Something warm? Surprised, I reach out again a bit bolder this time...yes. My hand definitely comes into contact with something very warm next to me. And soft, so soft. I feel it move against my fingertips and hear it sigh. Oh Kami-sama, can this be real? I have to still be dreaming.

I guide my fingers upwards, ghosting along the warmth, trying to make a map in my mind. Slowly, I touch every line I pass, caress every muscle, etching every detail into my memory. I hear a soft giggle and short gasp as my fingers delicately glide over two small nubs on what feels to be a deliciously soft muscular chest. Ok, maybe I'm not dreaming, someone is definitely here with me. I stop, my breath held as I feel movement and hear my name whispered so sweetly it sends chills throughout me. Oh Gods, it's _him_ next to me. Arigato Kami-sama, I didn't dream it.

A smile tugs at my lips as I start rubbing his smooth skin again and feel his body move towards me. His hot breath caresses my face, only inches away. I daren't open my eyes though, I couldn't bear it if this were some cruel morning hallucination. That would just be my luck though ya know? I'd open my eyes and nobody would be here. I've just been dreaming of him everyday since I first saw him, why should this time be any different? I want to imbed every single detail of him into my mind while I can, just in case. My senses are already going crazy just from this minimal contact... I want more...

I bring my hands up even further until they brush delicately over his mouth, open slightly and his breath slow, still drowsy I bet. Teasingly, I slide my own body even closer, barely touching his now. Gods, he feels so good... Shivers coast along my spine as scattered memories of last night resurface. The feel of his mouth on my skin, velvety kisses leaving me light-headed and wanton, his slick body pressed against mine, his hands touching me... Just thinking about it now is enough to make my breath hitch and a quiet moan escapes me.

Carefully, I lean up to press a slow kiss to those lips, lingering a few seconds more to revel in his taste. My hand glides softly across his cheek as I end the kiss reluctantly, my fingers once again replacing my mouth on his lips. I feel his smile form as he starts to kiss my fingertips, suckling gently. Kami...I can't believe-

"Good morning love," he whispers against my fingers, cutting off my thoughts and effectively sending shivers through me again. I feel him close the distance between us, flesh on delicate flesh and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Been up long?"

"Not really, I'm not even sure I'm really awake yet." I reply, still lost in the feeling of his tongue gently teasing my fingertips. With a final kiss, he takes my wrist and moves my hand away, bringing his face close to mine again. Suddenly, it's as if I'm drowning in him. His scent leaves me light-headed. Something I can't quite identify, almost like cinnamon and pine. So uniquely him and I just can't get enough of it. The bed shifts under us as he sits up a bit and next I feel his mouth on my neck, close to my ear leaving slow, smooth kisses.

"Then open your eyes. Let me see the dark brown I love so much..." He says, kissing the small indentation under my ear and I tremble with the contact. I start to feel his other hand caress me, starting at my arms and slowly moving down. Tenderly across my chest, down my stomach, to my hips...

"Mmmm...." I can't suppress the moan that escapes me as his hand stops, slowly rubbing my inner thighs, teasing me. "What if I don't want to just yet? I'd like to hold onto this dream a bit longer." I feel his smile on my neck and suddenly I'm on my back again with him hovering over top. I don't even have to open my eyes to know he finds this amusing. So, I don't. Why? He already knows how stubborn I am.

"Dream? What makes you think this is a dream koibito?" He's laying full on top of me now, I can barely keep myself calm. Every point of contact is enough to drive my senses into another frenzy and I gasp as I feel him slide against me, just once. Enticing me into play.

"You're right..." It's hard to speak now, my voice barely above a whisper. "It's too good to be a dream. Maybe it's just another of my cheesy fantasies." I can't keep the laugh back when I feel him smack me over the head lightly as he rests his chin on my chest.

"Baka." He says to me amusedly, "You get sappy in the mornings." I let a small snort out at his comment and then silence. I'm content to just stay here and listen to him breathe, letting my imagination run wild. That is, until... "You know I love you right?" It's whispered just loud enough to register in my mind.

That catches me off guard. "W....what did....you say?" Ugh, even I hear the surprise laced in my voice, but I have to know.

He chuckles a bit and reaches up to flick my nose. He's lucky I'm too shocked to do anything at the moment. "I said I love you, don't tell me your hearing is going with your memory too. Or is that bushy hair of yours zapping it too?"

Heh, jokes on him, I didn't even hear that second part. Wait, he just said..."Really? You...love me?"

"Of course, how many times more do I have to say it?" I feel him lean up, gently brushing his lips against my closed eyelids. "I love you...but I'd love you even more if you'd open your eyes."

I'm speechless. He loves me. I've only waited...I don't even know how long....for him to say those words. But, being me, my mischievous side prevails over my shock and I let a small smile show.

"Make me."

I feel him start, not expecting me to speak for a bit longer. "What?" He sounds incredulous. Good. I run my hands back up his face to the short messy mop of blonde silk on his head, pulling him close until I feel his breath on my cheek. I really can't get enough of him, all the more reason for this little game of mine.

"I said, 'make me.' If you want me to open my eyes so badly, you're just going to have to give me a reason to." Hey, Miyako always said that I wouldn't be me without my smug attitude right? I hear him give a low chuckle again before he turns and deposits a quick kiss beside my ear.

"Challenge accepted." I hear him whisper barely seconds before I'm pounced upon, his mouth devouring mine hungrily. I feel the hot slide of his tongue against mine and I savor his taste before the dizzying sensations of his hands take over my mind and I'm thrown into a world of pleasure.

================

"Daisuke!! I'm home!"

Oh shit...

"Where are you? You better still not be in bed! You know mom and dad have plans later!"

Oh SHIT.

"Daisuke?" As soon as I hear that soft knock on the door my reflexes take over. I push a certain blonde off me, faintly hearing an "oomph" sound as my eyes pop open to stare into aggravated reddish-brown eyes.

"There you are Daisuke." She says, leaning against my doorframe. Her eyes take in my flushed appearance and state of undress and I scramble to pull the covers over myself more. "Still in bed?" Is that a hint of laughter in her voice? Shit, she didn't see him did she? I'm almost positive the blankets cover over the edge of the bed. "Figures. You'd sleep you're life away if you didn't have your loving older sister here to check on ya." Hey...

"Whatever." Now she's just plain annoying. Loving sister...yeah right. "I think you took a wrong turn somewhere between 'loving sister' and 'delusional' Jun."

"Would that be next to 'observant'? Why are you blushing so much Dai? What are you hiding?" She leers at me, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Hiding? What would I be hiding Jun?" Besides a kawaii boy that you interrupted from ravishing me just a few minutes ago, now go AWAY already. "It's just hot in here that's all. Now if you don't mind..." I turn my head away from the door, hoping that she'll get the hint.

"Ok, whatever you say Dai." She snickers, before I hear the door shut behind her. Finally, I let out the breath I was holding.

"That was close." I glance over to see a blonde head pop back up from the crack he fell in, grinning at me. I laugh.

"Yeah, good thing she's as dense as mud." I smile, fully ready to pull him back up on the bed to pick up where we left off...

"Oh and Daisuke?" I jump at the shout from down the hall. "Mom and Dad are coming home in another hour so I suggest you get ready." Damn. "Pass that on to Takeru too, I'm sure he can't be comfortable lodged between your bed and wall like that." Oh damn it! Damn damn damn damn.

"FINE Jun." I manage through gritted teeth. Feeling the bed shift behind me, I lean back against the waiting body. My mind boggles at the abnormality that is my sister. "Hey TK, you want a bratty sister?"

He wraps his arms around my waist, chuckling at my predicament. "Nope, sorry. Already have an infuriating brother. Although..." His hand glides across my forehead, pushing stray hair behind my ear to kiss my temple and I lean into his warm touch. "...she was right about one thing. It IS uncomfortable between your bed and the wall."

I swat his hand away with a laugh. "Baka! No one told you to fall THERE now did they?" I'm still laughing when the barely noticeable movement behind me cuts me off sharply. "Mmmph!"

"I'm sorry? What was that? It's hard to hear you when you're eating the pillow like that Dai-kun!" Why I outta... TACKLE! "What...HEY!" Suddenly I'm on top of him, staring into his startled blue eyes and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

As quickly as it appeared, the startled look is replaced by that glimmer I love so much. The one where it looks like the sun is reflecting off the ocean blue of his eyes, yet there's no sun in site. Have I said yet how much I love those eyes of his? No? Well now you know.

He brings his hands up slowly, just lightly touching my face with his fingertips before breaking the silence with a breathy, "There they are." Chuckling, I bring his head to mine for another lengthy kiss...

"DAISUKE! I SAID NOW! HURRY UP!"

Erg. Jun Motomiya: Mood breaker extraordinaire!

By mutual agreement, we both hop out of bed, getting ready for another fun Saturday morning.

_And hopefully _-- I think to myself as Takeru turns to me, winking -- _an even better Saturday night._

Owari

Ok, whoever thought it was just going to be another Taito raise your hand! [looks around] Put your hand down Wind! I already knew you were going to be one. [wink] Anyone else?

Muah hahaha!! Takesuke!! [big grin] I'm really starting to fall in love with this pairing almost as much as Taito and Kensuke. Just something about Dai being semi-uke. And you just HAVE to love that attitude of his. hehe

And yes, I HAD to have Jun in there. If Dai is there then there is NO WAY Jun would be left out. She'd bully her way in for 2 seconds of stardom. -.- Anyway, review please! My best shot at fluffy semi-lime so far so constructive criticism very welcome!

[steels herself for oncoming reviews] For some reason I just KNOW I'm going to catch a lot of flack for doing a Takesuke too from the Takari/Daikari people. Sorry, but I'm pretty open-minded when it comes to Dai, TK, Kari and Ken. :) So I wrote this for those who are too! I just love Dai and TK. So I thought, why not put them together? Mwah! Even if I was a bit melodramatic. To everyone else that have been waiting for nearly a year for something to be posted by me again: This is my apology to you all. Hope you like and I have a few more one-shots finished that'll go up soon while I'm trying to bluster through Sweet Dreams. Digimon AND now Beyblade one-shots that is.

Ja ne!

BOF 


End file.
